


The Bomb Diggity

by Simply_Isnt_On



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bath Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Isnt_On/pseuds/Simply_Isnt_On
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one where everyone takes a bath together. Yes, everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bomb Diggity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming humshappily for the name _-_

"I think that's the last of the bath bombs, My," John chuckled, stripping off his undershirt and trousers. "Let's get in."

"I couldn't agree more." Mycroft kissed John's left shoulder from behind, wrapped his arms around his waist, and steered him towards the huge Jacuzzi that took up one long wall of the man's bathroom.

Just as the pair had settled against the walls of the tub, however, someone cleared their throat. "John?" John's eyes snapped open and he wriggled around to see a naked Greg Lestrade standing before him. "Can I come in?" There's a splash and John turns just in time to see Sherlock slip into the tub beside his brother.

"Where are you coming from? The front door was loc-"

"Move over, Inspector, I want to sit in the green sparkles." Sally Donovan settled into the tub between John and Greg, who had apparently taken John's confusion for permission.

"Okay, seriously, even the bathroom door is-"

"Oooh, bath bombs!" Molly Hooper climbed into the tub in the last available spot, between Sherlock and John, and wriggled happily. "My favorite!"

Everyone in the bath was quiet for a minute. Lestrade laid his head back, John looked at Mycroft. Mycroft looked at John. Molly looked at the bath.

"Ew! Sherlock, your legs are hairy!" Sherlock looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I would assume so, yes."

"Not okay!" Molly hopped out of the bath

“So…” John glanced around. “How about that match?”

Mycroft snorted and splashed some bubbles at him. When the splash war died down, Molly climbed back into the glittery tub and handed Sherlock a container of shaving cream.

“I just shaved yesterday, Molly!”

“Not the point, doofus,” Molly shook her head and tugged Sherlock’s leg out from under the water. She took the canister from Sherlock and applied a liberal amount to his calf, then opened the package of disposable razors she’d brought with her and applied one to Sherlock’s leg. “You’re far too hairy.”

She’d finished  most of his shin before John burst out laughing, pointing at Sherlock’s face while he leaned on Mycroft’s shoulder, wheezing.

“Your face, Sherlock! You look so.. so.. fascinated!”

Lestrade chuckled. “He does, doesn’t he? Sally, will you do mine?”

After much negotiating, some rearranging, and another cannister of shaving cream, all four of the men in the tub had smooth legs and armpits.

“This feels divine, Molly!” Mycroft exclaimed, rubbing his pale white thigh. “I never thought my skin could be this soft. It’s cold, though.”

Sally laughed and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush. Sherlock cleared his throat, and John kicked him, and then pecked Mycroft’s other cheek, causing yet another splash war.

“Ick! I’ve got sparkles in my hair!”

“Honestly, John, it’s fine.”

“Says the politician!”

“Excuse you, sparkles are in style!”

“Ooh, Toby is not going to like this…”

Finally, someone pulled the plug and the water drained, leaving them all shivering. They looked around for a moment, before most eyes fell on Mycroft.

“I hope you washed a lot of towels, My, we’re gonna need them.”


End file.
